<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright Lights, Beautiful People by s1lverwren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928897">Bright Lights, Beautiful People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1lverwren/pseuds/s1lverwren'>s1lverwren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of christmas [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, i love garcia but she is awful to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1lverwren/pseuds/s1lverwren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia gives a speech at her best friend's wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Penelope Garcia &amp; Jennifer "JJ" Jareau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of christmas [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright Lights, Beautiful People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr saw it first</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rossi really did go all out for the wedding. Maybe it was to make up for the day they had yesterday, maybe it was because he had far too much money. Either way, it was gorgeous and perfect.</p>
<p>He was giving a speech now, holding his glass in the air for cheers. “They say that good things happen to good people,” Rossi paused, looking across the table to the newlyweds. “Today is one of those days. And these are two of those people. We love you.”</p>
<p>A chorus of cheers sounded at the end of the speech, and everyone reached to their neighbor to clink their glasses together. </p>
<p>Derek laughed and turned to Rossi. “That sounded like something my mom would send me off of Pinterest.”</p>
<p>The older man rolled his eyes and took another drink from his glass, sitting back down. “Anyone else have a speech before we eat?”</p>
<p>“I do!” Garcia called out, pushing herself out of her chair and smoothing down the end of her dress. “As the self-appointed maid of honor,” she turned to a grinning JJ with a pointed stare, “you know, since you forgot to ask, I have to give a speech.”</p>
<p>“Well, technically you don’t-”<br/><br/>Garcia paused. “Yes, Reid, I do.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Will told her, leaning onto JJ’s shoulder.<br/><br/>“Okay, so I’ve known JJ for like 10 years now. And I’ve never met her mother. Hi, Sandy, you seem like a lovely lady, and we simply must talk more after this!”<br/><br/>JJ’s mother laughed and nodded. “We’ll have to.”<br/><br/>“I think in maid of honor speeches you’re supposed to talk about the couple, right?” After receiving a few nods, Penelope smiled. “JJ and Will- my favorite couple on this slowly deteriorating planet. I didn’t meet Will like everyone else did, but I may as well have through the way she talked about him when they got back from New Orleans.”</p>
<p>Will raised his eyebrows playfully at JJ, who blushed and hid her smile behind her glass.</p>
<p>“The funny thing was that JJ actually thought she was hiding their relationship from us. From us. They’re profilers, sweetie. I can literally look up the amount of times you’ve blinked. You cannot hide anything from us. We all knew something was up when she would check her phone with that beautiful smile of hers, and she would disappear like once a month to “have some alone time.” Who needs that much alone time?</p>
<p>“Then they had Henry, my lovely godson,” she waved her fingers at the small boy, “who is the actual light of my life. And that’s when I knew that they were perfect for each other. People who weren’t soulmates could not create a child that is oh so adorable, oh so perfect. That’s just not possible. Then it took her three years to say ‘yes’ but, finally, here we are.</p>
<p>“Okay, Will, I love you, but I’m not the best man. I don’t have to dote on you, I get to dote on my girl. JJ is my best friend, and there is not a single person on this planet that I’d rather spend practically all of my waking hours with.”<br/><br/>Emily made a show of mock offense, to which Garcia blew her a kiss.</p>
<p>“JJ is one of the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful-est people I’ve ever met. I know I have all this… mind-bending chemistry with Morgan, but, really, my true love is you, Jayje. She’s smart and she’s such a perfect mommy. Like, hun, you were literally made to be a mother. And she’s always here for anyone if they need something. Oh,” Garcia paused, having looked at her best friend. “JJ, if you cry, I’ll cry- and that won’t be fun for anyone.” </p>
<p>The bride gave a watery chuckle, wiping her eyes tentatively so as to not smudge her make-up. Her eyes swimmed with even more at the pause in the speech. </p>
<p>Garcia smiled as her own eyes became a little glossy. “Oh, mega oops. That was a mistake on my part. Word of advice, my lovelies,” she addressed the rest of the people at the table, “don’t tell Jennifer Jareau not to cry because she will do it. It’s like Pavlov’s dog, except there’s no saliva or food, there’s just tears.</p>
<p>“Back on track, there really isn’t anyone I’d rather call my best friend,” she swiped beneath her eyes. “You’re like the most perfect person to have ever existed. And, oh my god, I’m crying now. And I just reapplied my mascara!” Laughing, she grabbed her glass.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m going to stop now before JJ makes me cry more,” Garcia lifted the glass into the air and tilted her head back a little to stop the tears from falling. Everyone else followed suit. “So, to JJ and Will. Here’s to a million more perfect angel god-babies! I love you both!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>